ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wynne SS81 (1981)
|manufacturer = |related = DeLorean DMC-12 (Back to the future Spec)|horsepower = 130|torque = 153 lb⋅ft|transmission = 5-Speed manual}}The 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 is an American car. It can be bought for $25,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2019 Christmas Update. It is called 1981 Wynne SS81 in-game. Description In October 1976, the first prototype DeLorean was completed by American automotive chief engineer William T. Collins, formerly chief engineer at Pontiac. Originally, the car was intended to have a centrally-mounted Wankel rotary engine. The engine selection was reconsidered when Comotor production ended, and the favored engine became the Ford Cologne V6 engine. Eventually the French/Swedish fuel-injected V6 PRV engine (Peugeot-Renault-Volvo) was selected. Also the engine location moved from the mid-engined location in the prototype to a rear-engined installation in the production car. The chassis was initially planned to be produced from a new and untested manufacturing technology known as elastic reservoir moulding (ERM), which would lighten the car while presumably lowering its production costs. This new technology, for which DeLorean had purchased patent rights, was eventually found to be unsuitable. These and other changes to the original concept led to considerable schedule pressures. The entire car was deemed to require almost complete re-engineering, which was turned over to engineer Colin Chapman, founder of Lotus Cars. Chapman replaced most of the unproven material and manufacturing techniques with those then employed by Lotus, like the steel backbone chassis. The first prototype appeared in October 1976 and was known as the DSV-1, or DeLorean Safety Vehicle. As development continued, the model was referred to as the DSV-12 and later the DMC-12 since DMC was targeting a list price of US$12,000 (equivalent to $53,000 in 2018) at release. After several delays and cost overruns, production finally began in late 1980. Around this time DMC officially dropped the name DMC-12 on its now US$25,000 (equivalent to $69,000 in 2018) car in favor of the model name DeLorean. The DeLorean sports car, as it was described in advertisements, began production in December 1980 with the first production car rolling off the assembly line on January 21, 1981. In an interview with James Espey of the new incarnation of the DeLorean Motor Company of Texas, a drawing surfaced showing that the car originally had the potential to be named "Z Tavio". John DeLorean's middle name and his son's first name were both Zachary, while Tavio was his father's name and his son's middle name. Due to only sporadic documentation, there is little more that is currently known about the Z Tavio name and why it was ultimately rejected in favor of the DeLorean. Convincing Hollywood celebrities such as Johnny Carson and Sammy Davis Jr. to invest in the firm, DMC eventually built the DeLorean in a factory in Dunmurry, in Northern Ireland, a neighborhood about 10 km (6 mi) from the city of Belfast. The company had originally intended to build the factory in Puerto Rico, but changed its plans when the Industrial Development Board for Northern Ireland (IDB) offered GB£100 million (equivalent to about £376M in 2018) towards it, despite an assessment by consultants hired by the IDB that the business had only a 1-in-10 chance of success. Construction on the factory began in October 1978, and although production of the DeLorean was scheduled to start in 1979, engineering problems and budget overruns delayed production until late 1980. By the time production began the unemployment rate was high in Northern Ireland, and local residents lined up to apply for jobs at the factory. The workers were largely inexperienced, but were paid premium wages and supplied with the best equipment available. Most quality issues were solved by 1982, and the cars were sold from dealers with a one-year, 12,000-mile (19,000 km) warranty. The DeLorean Motor Company went bankrupt in late 1982 following John DeLorean's arrest in October of that year on drug-trafficking charges. He was later found not guilty, but it was too late for the DeLorean to remain in production. Approximately 100 partially assembled DeLoreans on the production line were completed by Consolidated International. The remaining parts from the factory stock, the parts from the US Warranty Parts Center, as well as parts from the original suppliers that had not yet been delivered to the factory were all shipped to Columbus, Ohio in 1983–84. A company called KAPAC sold these parts to retail and wholesale customers by mail order. In 1997, DeLorean Motor Company of Texas acquired this inventory. The DeLorean assembly plant in Dunmurry was eventually occupied by the French firm Montupet, which began to manufacture cast aluminium cylinder heads automobile engines there in 1989. (Source from Wikipedia) Trivia * The DeLorean DMC-12's body is made of Steel. Therefore, it is not paintable. Gallery DMC12Rear.png|Rear end of DMC Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V6 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:DeLorean